Sally Carrera
Sally Carrera is a 27 year old sky blue Porsche, who is Lightning McQueen's love interest, as well as the town attorney. History ''Cars'' In Cars, Sally is the one who comes up with the idea to have Lightning repair the road that he tore up, which is approved by Doc. After the road is repaired, Sally takes Lightning up for a drive in Tailfin Pass, and when she tells him a story about what Radiator Springs used to be before being taken off the map, Lightning realizes that the town has more meaning that he thought it did. At the end of the film, Sally becomes Lightning's girlfriend. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, Sally appears as a playable character, being unlocked by default. Her stats are 4 for speed, 5 for acceleration, 4 for handling, and 2 for stability. In story mode, she was planning on taking a drive with Lightning, but his two biggest fans, Mia and Tia, wanted to take a drive with him. The three settled it with a race, which Sally won. She later races Lightning up to Wheel Well in the event Sally's Wheel Well Sprint. ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' In Mater and the Ghostlight, Sally is seen with the other townsfolk listening as Sheriff tells the story of the Ghostlight. She later helps everyone trick Mater into thinking the Ghostlight is chasing him by placing a lamp on his tow hook. ''The World of Cars Online'' In The World of Cars Online, Sally appears as an NPC. At one point in the game, Sally was trapped behind some rocks, and the contribution of the players helped break the rocks away. ''Cars Toons'' ''Hiccups'' In Hiccups, Sally gives Lightning a kiss to cure his case of the hiccups, after the other townsfolk have tried to help him. ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, Sally did not have much of a major role, but she was the one that encouraged Lightning to take Mater with him to the World Grand Prix. And after Lightning called her to talk to Mater, she knew something was wrong and she and the rest of the Radiator Springs residents (except for Mack and Lizzie) met up with him in London to help find Mater. She and Red helped fight off the lemons when they ambush Mater and Lightning. Once they got home, Sally still had a bit of a crush on Francesco Bernoulli, but she still continued to root for Lightning during the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Cars Land Sally also appears in Cars Land. Her Cozy Cone Motel becomes a restaurant that serves cone-themed foods, like pop-cone, ice cream cones, cone on the cob, etc.. She also appears in Radiator Springs Racers. When you arrive in Radiator Springs, she and Lightning welcome you to the race, and either tell the vehicle to go into Luigi's Casa Della Tires for a tire change, or Ramone's House of Body Art for a fresh new paint job. General information Physical appearance Sally is a 2002 996-series Porsche 911 Carrera. Her engine is a rear-engine 3596 cc flat-6, having a horsepower of 320 at 6800 rpm. Her 0-60 speed is 4.9 seconds, and her top speed is 177 mph. Her license plate reads "301PCE". Sally is painted baby blue, with chrome rims and a pinstripe tattoo on her back. Personality and traits Sally is extremely nice and is usually determined when given a task. She loves visitors, mainly because they barely ever come to Radiator Springs. Powers and abilities Formerly a race car, Sally retains her racing abilities in Cars: The Video Game. She has proven to be a very speedy character, though she struggles in stability. Relationships Love interests Since the ending of Cars, Lightning and Sally have been dating, though they don't see each other very much due to Lightning's busy schedule. Foes Sally doesn't have many enemies, but has proven to dislike Chick Hicks on occasion, due to his behavior towards McQueen. Also, since she fought the lemons in London, she has bad blood Professor Z and the other lemons. Aliases Mater awards her the title of "Miss Sally" during Cars, which he often refers to her as. Appearances : For this subject's list of appearances, see Sally Carrera/Appearances. Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Sally grew tired of her life in the fast lane as a high-powered attorney in Los Angeles and made a new start in the small town of Radiator Springs. Charming, intelligent, and witty, she became the town attorney and the car most dedicated to preserving the town's historical beauty. She bought the Cozy Cone Motel and restored it back to its original condition and has no plans of stopping there. She'd fix the whole town building by building if that's what it took." ''Cars: The Video Game'' *Stats **Speed: 4 **Acceleration: 5 **Handling: 4 **Stability: 2 Portrayals *Bonnie Hunt - All appearances Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Sally Carrera/Gallery. Quotes *"Do you want to stay at the Cozy Cone or what?" - Cars *"Cause if you do, you gotta be clean, because even here, in Hillbilly Hell, we have standards." - Cars *"Oh. No, don't worry about me. I mean, I've got enough to do here. Mater's gonna have a blast, though." - Cars 2 *"You're bringing Mater, right? You never bring him to any of your races." - Cars 2 *"Just let him sit in the pits, give him a headset. Come on, it will be a thrill of a lifetime for him." - Cars 2 Names in other languages Trivia *Sally's last name, "Carrera", is a reference to the Porsche 911 Carrera. The name was suggested by Porsche employee Howard Buck. *Originally, Sally was going to be a Mustang. However, they made her a Porsche since the grill looked more "lady like." *Sally has Lightyear tires. *Several cars with the same model appeared in the World Grand Prix Welcome Party in Tokyo, the Airport, Porto Corsa and London in Cars 2. *Coincidentally, except for an advertisement for Cars Land and Hiccups, she doesn't appear in anything where Lightning McQueen was voiced by Keith Ferguson. *Sally has not appeared in the video games Cars: Mater-National Championship, Cars Race-O-Rama or Cars 2: The Video Game, but has still been mentioned constantly in them. *In Cars 2, Sally's body is not shiny, and her shade of blue is slightly darker. Category:Characters Category:Cars Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars Toons Category:Cars: The Video Game Category:The World of Cars Online Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Category:Racing cars Category:Radiator Springs Occupants Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables